sevens_storyfandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Halloween 2017= General * Event Period: October 20, 2010 (Fri) 15:00 - October 31 (Tue) 2017 October 31 (Tue) 23: 59 * Exchange period Opening period: October 20, 2017 (Fri) 15:00 - November 7, 2017 (Tue) 23:59 This event is unlocked once you clear Story 1-3 Stage 4. Clear Quest stages in order to collect Pumpkin Cookies and special Ghost Carrot Seeds! Each stage has 8 rounds and you have five turns to clear as many rounds as you can. Your "turn" counter will only lower at the end of an Enemy turn. If you clear a round before your turn ends, the counter will not lower. More Pumpkin Cookies are received when including any of the following in your team: *イシーヌ Isunu - Water, 2* Hammer *ララ Rara/Lara - Wood, 3* Sword/Horse (+20% More) *イルミナ Irumina/Illumina - Light. 4* Spear (+40% more) *ミステイ Misuti/Misty - Dark, 5* Mage (+100% more) Missions * Clear Quest 1 Time = Small Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 5 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 10 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 20 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 30 Times = Stam Potion x2 * Clear 1 Quest Challenges = 10 Silver Keys ** Clear 6 Quest Challenges = ** Clear 9 Quest Challenges = 400 Gems * Clear Epilogue = 1 Summon Ticket Adventure *Story - Chapter 1 ** Clear Reward: 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 2 (Vs. Pumpkin Boy) **Difficulty: 5 ~ 40 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 3 (Vs. Pumpkin Girl) **Difficulty: 10 ~ 45 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 4 (Vs. Pumpkin Boy & Girl) **Difficulty: 15 ~ 50 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Story - Chapter 5 ** Clear Reward: 10 Gems Enemies Event Items * Pumpkin Cookie - Rewarded upon stage clear ** "Crisply baked, delicious pumpkin cookie * Ghost Carrot Seeds - Sometimes rewarded upon stage clear (90 Min to grow) ** "All the experience values increase greatly." Event Shop Event Gacha * October 20, 2010 (Fri) 15:00 to October 31, 2017 (Tuesday) 23:59 5* Misty unit will be made available through premium Gacha during this time (unavailable after event ends) |-| Mahōjin Guru Guru= Under Construction General * Event Period: December 15th (Fri) 2017 ~ December 29th (Fri) * Exchange period Opening period: Friday 15th December 2017 15: 00 - Friday, January 5, 2018 This event is unlocked once you clear Story 1-3 Stage 4. Clear Quest stages in order to collect Bronze Mayor Statues and special items for skill upgrades (for event unit)! More Bronze Mayor Statues are received when including any of the following in your team: *NAME - Light, 4* Rod (+40% Drop) *NAME - Wood, 4* Fist (+40% Drop) *NAME - Dark, 5* Staff (+50% Drop) *NAME - Light, 5* Dagger (+50% Drop) Missions * Clear Quest 1 Time = Small Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 5 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 10 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 20 Times = Stam Potion ** Clear Quest 30 Times = Stam Potion x2 * Clear 1 Quest Challenges = 10 Silver Keys ** Clear 6 Quest Challenges = ** Clear 9 Quest Challenges = 400 Gems * Clear Epilogue = 1 Summon Ticket Adventure *Story - Chapter 1 ** Clear Reward: 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 2 (Vs. Pumpkin Boy) **Difficulty: 5 ~ 40 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 3 (Vs. Pumpkin Girl) **Difficulty: 10 ~ 45 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Quest - Chapter 4 (Vs. Pumpkin Boy & Girl) **Difficulty: 15 ~ 50 **Rounds: 8 **AP Cost: 10 **Clear Condition: Defeat lots of monsters within 5 turns! **Clear Reward: 20 Gems **Challenges: ***No Deaths - 10 Gems ***Rabbi Survives - 10 Gems ***Use Ancient Beast 1+ time(s) - 10 Gems *Story - Chapter 5 ** Clear Reward: 10 Gems Enemies Event Items * Bronze Mayor Statue - Rewarded upon stage clear ** ~desc * Mushroom Carrot Seeds - Can be purchased from store using Bronze Mayor Statues (90 Min to grow) ** "All the experience values increase greatly." **40 - 10K Sol **60 - 100 Gems **80 - 10K Sol **100 - Event Medal for Rabbi ***"Dark Badge" - Dark attribute up(small) for 3 turns **200 - 20K Sol Event Shop Event Gacha * October 20, 2010 (Fri) 15:00 to October 31, 2017 (Tuesday) 23:59 5* Misty unit will be made available through premium Gacha during this time (unavailable after event ends)